Rescue
by tokyo126
Summary: Blood is thicker than water. When someone messes with family they damn better have their graves ready for them. Enjoy my little rescue mission R&R :)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS :( **

**Hope you enjoy my little rescue mission R&R!**

RESCUE

"Daddy, mommy!"

"Steve there he is!" Natasha exclaimed frantically. The sight of her son in harms way brought forth an unimaginable burning within her. To protect her son was all she could think. He was taken from them and now they used him against them. Whom ever dared to think that they could do such a thing to her own child better have their graves dug out already. Natasha noticed that James was among the many lives that were abducted. They were going to save everyone especially their son.

"James!" Steve cried out. He spotted James high above them with the rest of the hostages. His anger was overflowing within him. Whoever had the guts to put his family in danger will die by his hands tonight.

"Mommy, daddy help", James started to cry. The boy was only a mere 4 years old, how could someone be so cruel to harm children.

"We're coming buddy just hold tight alright, mommy and daddy are coming." Steve yelled out to his son as reassuring as possible. They will save him even if it kills him. Steve tapped the button on his transmitter, "Tony we found James and the other hostages."

"Thank god you got him, we'll hold down the fort outside now go get my nephew cap." With that Steve and Natasha only glanced at each other, no words were needed to know what they needed to do. They bravely pulverized anyone that got in their way. Mulling over countless enemies, nothing will stop them from getting their son. They were perfectly synced with one another. Each move complimented and countered the other. As if it was a coordinated dance of blood and carnage they conducted a thousand times. Not one bullet was wasted from her guns; every shot was on point and stopped her targets. Not a single man stood against the soldier's strength and ferocity. One by one they fell to the couples' feet dead or alive it didn't matter at this point. They finally reached their destination but immediately were stopped in their tracks. James was strapped with a live bomb to his chest while the other hostages were tied down and grouped together with a chain that connected to James. From the shadows stood the man behind all of this.

"Captain Rogers glad to see you finally joined my little party." The red skull took slow casual steps towards the couple.

"My you are looking rather fine this evening agent Romanoff."

"Release my son you bastard." Natasha was seething with pure anger. Her trigger finger was about to slip but she held back. This man had her son's life in the balance she cannot afford to have her emotions get in the way.

"Ah don't be hasty, now you wouldn't want this to go off now would you?" Skull crouched down to clutch James's face in his hands. He yelped in the sudden pain.

"Get your hands off or I will personally rip them from your body." Skull looked up at Steve with a smirk, "Ho, ho the captain can finally speak but I have the upper hand now captain Rogers."

"What do you want skull…"

"Nothing more than to see you squirm in agony." Suddenly a crash came through the front of the building.

"Guys stay back we'll handle this personally", Steve glanced over his shoulder and stared down the rest of the group. They all stood down but we're ready at a moments notice if needed.

"Oh I'll keep you busy." A wave of robots and soldiers came towards the rest of the avengers. In the madness skull simultaneously simulated the bomb.

"Tick, tock captain."

"Daddy!" James was in a frenzy when he heard the bomb begin to click.

"Nat you take care of James I got red skull."

Natasha grabbed his arm, "kick his fucking ass babe."

He smirked, "Yes ma'am." They split ready to tackle the task at hand. Natasha turned her attention to the crying boy I front of her. She caressed his face to wipe away his tears.

"Hey shh it's ok honey, mommy is going to get you out of here in no time, your going to be fine, mommy won't let anything happen to you." Her eyes swept over the bomb, quickly assessing the intricate wiring. As soon as she stopped the timer another one revealed itself. 'Shit' gently and swiftly she disabled each and every timer finally at the skin of her teeth she stopped the last timer. Nat unbuckled the vest around James's chest and he immediately jumped into his mother's arms convulsing and sobbing. Natasha cradled her son in her arms.

"It's ok baby, you were such a brave boy…my brave little man mommy is here …mommy is here now." Tears rolled off her face as she stroked the back of his head hushing his cries. Rocking him back and forth she sang his favorite lullaby in Russian. When she felt his sobbing slow she got up to call Tony on her transmitter.

"Tony I have James are you guys done out there, I need help getting these hostages to safety I have a feeling that skull laid out more surprises, we need to evacuate immediately."

"Copy that red almost done out here."

Steve was beating red skull to death. He caught up with him in one time when he left nat. Skull was no longer conscious and barely breathing.

"Y'know skull you have been a pain in my side and to the entire world for far too long now, it's time to end things, you are never going to hurt my family or anyone else in this matter", Steve pulled back his fist to give the finishing blow but something stopped him from doing so. He ended up throwing skull to the ground and then dragged the unconscious villain out of the building.

Suddenly Steve began to feel the ground furiously shake as the sound of bombs went off. Steve thought of the absolute worst; he had lost his family. He dropped to his knees in defeat, red skull had won and now he was left with nothing. Tears welled up in his eyes as thoughts of Natasha and James ran rampant in his mind. Suddenly he heard Natasha's voice yelling at him over the intercom. Joy over took him; they hadn't died they all got out in time. Quickly picking up skull Steve ran out of the building before it collapsed completely. Outside he saw James in Natasha's arms and he almost broke down right then. Steve ran towards them throwing off his helmet and shield as he held them all together for the first time in since James was abducted. He had his son back and out of harms way, God was truly good.

The avenge-jet was loaded with the hostages and skull was put into isolation with Hawkeye and Thor watching over him. Steve and Natasha didn't let go of James throughout the entire duration of the flight back to New York.

"He's finally back with us Steve."

"Yea he is, when we get home I'm putting a tracker on him", Steve jokingly said. They were both truly gratefully for their son's safe return.


End file.
